vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker (Sakata Kintoki)
Summary Berserker is a Berserker-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Berserker's True Name is Kintoki Sakata. Kintarou of Mount Ashigara, known simply by his famous childhood name, Kintarou, was one of Minamoto no Yorimitsu's Four Heavenly Kings. He is the son of Raijin as a red dragon, and his mother is a cannibal mountain witch living on Mount Ashigara. Kintoki was raised with the strength of a monster, fighting and killing beasts in the mountain. Eventually, his mother, an ogress, was vanquished by Usui Sadamitsu, but Kintoki, taken to Minamoto no Yorimitsu, was taught the way of man, and became his retainer. He participated in many hunts for demons as one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Yorimitsu. He is famous for the episode of the battle against Shuten-douji on Ooe-yama, where he disguised himself as a mountain priest, drugged Shuten-douji's alcohol and struck him down. In that episode, he fell in love with the demon Shuten-douji disguised as a beautiful girl, and then had to carry this burden for the rest of his life. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Golden Spark Name: Berserker, Sakata Kintoki, Kintarou, "Kintarou of Mount Ashigara", "Golden" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Berserker-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Berserk Mode, Rage Power, Master Axeman and Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Lightning Manipulation, Transformation (Has shown to be capable of transforming into his Rider form), Servant Physiology, Resistance to Absorption (Was able to survive in the mists of London produced by Babbage and Paracelsus that would have consumed the world while battling Nikola Tesla) Attack Potency: Island level (Has a strength parameter equal to Heracles. Battled evenly with Nikola Tesla, who was empowered by both the Grail and Demonic Fog, when supported by Tamamo-no-Mae in the London Singularity). Higher with Golden Spark (As his Noble Phantasm, it should be stronger than his normal attacks) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Possess B-rank agility and thus should be comparable to most other Servants, such as Gilgamesh, who is on par with Enkidu) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Should at least be as strong as Saber, who is able to flip cars and trailer trucks) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: Tireless for as long as he has sufficient prana Range: Extended melee range with his Axe Standard Equipment: His axe, Golden Eater Intelligence: Kintoki is not a particularly mature man, having the average mentality of a grade schooler and is obsessed with shiny objects, particularly golden ones. Nevertheless, he is still a Heroic Spirit who is renowned for his strength and martial prowess, being able to wrestle giant beasts to death while still a child and was the chief of the Four Heavenly Kings. Due to his low rank of Mad Enhancement, he is able to retain his ability to think, allowing him to conduct complex strategies if directed by a competent Master and was clever enough to strike down the fearsome Shuten-douji after drugging her alcohol albeit this cost him to carry the burden of killing the one he came to genuinely love for the rest of his life. Weaknesses: Kintoki is wild and arrogant. His Golden Eater has a limited number of charges and can potentially jam. He has a chance of going berserk every time he takes damage. He can't fight while in spirit form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Golden Eater.png|Golden Eater FGO_Kintoki_New_Golden_Spark.gif|Golden Spark Golden_Spark_Arcade.gif|''Arcade'' ver. * Golden Eater: Golden Eating: A huge Masakari axe that carries the power of the thunder deity and cannot be handled without Kintoki's superhuman strength. It is loaded with 15 cartridges with thunder put into them and destructive power is raised with their detonation, although the cartridges can jam sometimes and thus not allow Kintoki to use to use its power properly. ** Golden Spark: Golden Shock: An Anti-Army Noble Phantasm usage in which a flash of lightning is released from Golden Eater and mows down the surrounding enemies. It activates by using 3 of the 15 loaded cartridges, meaning that this attack can only be used five times before it runs out of cartridges. Class Skills * Mad Enhancement: The source of the Berserker-Class's power. Raises basic parameters in exchange of hindering mental capacities. In some cases, it can also seal away certain Personal Skills, fighting techniques or even Noble Phantasms. Due to his E-Rank in this skill, he does not receive the benefits of Mad Enhancement under normal circumstances. In exchange, he retains a normal capacity to think and converse with others. A Luck Check is performed whenever damage is received, failure results in him going wild, upping all of his parameters except for Mana and Luck and causes his body to turn red. Personal Skills * Animal Dialogue: A skill where it allows one to communicate with animals that don't speak a "language of words". Due to Kintoki's C-rank, since it's not like the intellect of the animals improve, very complex nuances are not conveyed but because of Kintoki's mental structure is close to animals, they can get into a mutual understanding with one another. * Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Though his father was a thunder god, because his mother was a man-eating mountain witch, Kintoki's rank is lowered to that of D. It will also rarely activate as resistance in regards to the attack of Heroic Spirits that possess thunder deity-lineage roots and legends. * Monstrous Strength: An ability possessed by monsters and beasts, temporary boost of the Strength parameter by one rank for a time limit determined by the ranking of this skill. Kintoki holds a high rank of A+, presumably granting him the greatest control over this ability and the longest time limit. * Natural Body: A skill that represents the possession of a perfect body as a living being from birth. At A-rank, this skill is treated as if his STR is always Rank-Up. Even without training, Kintoki's muscles are brawny and his body shape doesn't change no matter how many calories he intakes. Gallery FGO Kintoki Original Concept.png|Kintoki's original design in Fate/Complete Material IV BerserkerSakaGOState3.png|Kintoki's 3rd stage in Fate/Grand Order BerserkerSakaGOState4.png|Kintoki's final stage in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Demigods Category:Berserkers Category:Axe Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Soul Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Rage Users